Second Chances
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: When Naruto manages to defeat Kaguya, he finds himself slipping into depression at what it cost him till he's given the opportunity to travel back in time to prevent the deaths many but at what cost? Watch as Naruto carves his name into the History books with the power of the Sage's body and eyes. Rinne-Sharingan!Naruto Eventual Godlike
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! Man, I never thought about writing this type of fic. I mean, as most of you have known, I don't hate these fics but they have a bit stale to read over the last year or two. I hadn't even really even planned of writing this but someone, not going to say who, has somehow gotten me to agree to at least write one of these fics and when I was at least given the power to come up with everything, I reluctantly, very reluctantly mind you, agreed. Don't ask why, I just blamed it on my tired mind just wanting to quite being bothered over this. Anyway, welcome to the very** _ **first**_ **and** _ **Last**_ **Godlike Naruto written by yours truly! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Shit" Regular Speech

' _I'm really beginning to hate that guy'_ Regular thinking or Speech

 **"Get over Here!" Summons/Bijuu Speech**

 **'** _ **Fee Fy Fo Fum'**_ **Summons/Bijuu Thinking**

 **Chapter 1:**

He did it...

He finally did it...

It took a lot of fighting...days/weeks of fighting, but...he had finally beat her.

He had finally beaten the Rabbit Goddess herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

A young man stood breathing heavily as he looked at the growing ball in the sky. The young man stood to be about 5'9, had a slight tan, and had bright sun-kissed hair. He had a narrow angular jawline and strangely 6 whisker marks with 3 being on each cheek. His eyes was however what would catch someone's attention the most. His eyes had two purple eyes with ripple patterns with 12 tomoe, 6 in each eye, split the first two ripples. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the infamous Uzumaki clan and inheritor of Ashura Otsutsuki _and_ Indra Otsutsuki, though the last was given to him by his friend/brother, Sasuke Uchiha, before he was killed by Kaguya. Hence the change in his eyes.

While Naruto looked at the floating moon, he just couldn't stop the image of watching three of his most precious people dying in front of him.

It was all going so well! He had managed to catch Kaguya off guard using his prankster mindset and then him and Sasuke had went on the attack with the help of their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who used the borrowed power given to him by another of Kaguya's victims, Obito Uchiha.

Then it was up to their final teammate, Sakura Haruno, who delivered a decisive chakra enhanced punch to the Goddess that sent her towards Sasuke and Naruto where they were inches away from sealing her away. _Inches_.

But that was where things went wrong for them as Kaguya's son or creation or whatever the hell he was pushed her out of the way at the very last second, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto could change directions and they ended up sealing him instead. That's the precise moment when hell was broken loose.

Kaguya, whether she was upset about her creation being sealed or that she was almost sealed is up for debate, but regardless she quit underestimating as she quickly went about dispatching and destroying, and she really did destroy them as there was not a single piece of them left, their help in the forms of Kakashi and Sakura first, then she went after Sasuke and Naruto. And nothing was held back.

Give them credit, they fought her for days without a clear winner being given. It was actually just a second that changed the fate of things and it was a gut puncher that it was because it was like looking into a mirror as the first time their bond as brothers was acknowledged.

Kaguya had originally sent an attack after Naruto that he deflected but she then appeared right in front of him and sent her hair needles at him at point blank range. But that was stopped by Sasuke who used his eye technique to switch places with him to place him within her path.

It was a gruesome sight as the needles tore him to shreds. Naruto's still trying to figure out if it was good or not that he didn't immediately die. Naruto created another army of clones and sent them to distract Kaguya while he tried to save his friend.

Naruto had just began using the mark when Kaguya had destroyed the last of his clones and sent another bout of needles their way. Sasuke, in an impressive amount of speed, pushed Naruto out of the way and shielded his body with his own and took them.

Even Naruto knew that he was beyond saving at that point. That didn't stop him however. The only reason he stopped was because his friend had made a suggestion that still takes Naruto by surprise.

Sasuke told him to take his half of the Sage's power.

In short order, Naruto reluctantly did so and began his one on one fight with the Goddess of Chakra and found himself on more than equal footing as they battled for what felt, and was possibly, weeks before Kaguya made a mistake which Naruto capitalized on and was able to seal her away.

But, as he looked at her prison getting higher and higher in the air, he couldn't help but wonder...

Was it all worth it?

Could he have done something better to change the outcome?

Would his friends still be alive if he had of done something different?

 **"This wasn't supposed to happen."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the hollow words before he jerked his head in the direction of the voice and found to his surprise, a man, standing over Sasuke's body.

But, he could feel and see that this man wasn't any normal man. This man stood to be about 8 foot even, he had long wild, shaggy unkempt white hair. He wore a long white robe and had red horns poking out his head.

Naruto idly noticed that the air seemed much colder around this guy.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked, unable to stop the stutter as he could feel this guy's presence was leagues ahead of his. Hell he seemed like he could easily take care of Kaguya and not even break a sweat.

 **"I go by many names mortal. But your people choose to refer to me as the Shinigami."** the Shinigami said, shocking Naruto as he absently took a step back. The Shinigami turned to the dead Sasuke as he said again, " **This wasn't supposed to happen."**

"What wasn't?" Naruto hesitantly asked after a few minutes of silence.

The Shinigami pointed to Sasuke, " **This, this wasn't supposed to happen. Along with the death of your sensei and final teammate."** the Shinigami said, " **You two were supposed to defeat Kaguya with the help of your teammate over here and then you were supposed to have a final battle that you would have won and both of you live, but this, this is a problem."** the Shinigami revealed as he rubbed his chin in thought. " **Now, how to fix this?"** he muttered to himself.

"Fix what? Can't you just bring him and the others back?" Naruto asked before shrunk under the glare the Shinigami gave him.

 **"No, Mortal, I can't. My sister wouldn't allow me to bring back souls from her realm with a price too big for me to pay. I could ask our older sister, but she's not really that much of a fan of the Uchiha. Of course, neither am I but he's needed for the world's survival."** the Shinigami said as Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Not that I'm against bringing him back but how's he needed for the world's survival." Naruto asked.

The Shinigami sighed before he began to explain, " **He's not needed per se, but his chakra is. He's the last transmigrant of Indra Otsutsuki so he carries Hagoromo's eyes. He never had a heir to carry on that legacy. Sure, he gave you the chakra but you're still Ashura's transmigrant which will eventually burn out Indra's influence about the time your heirs have heirs which will create an imbalance of power."** Shinigami explained. Suddenly Shinigami snapped his fingers as a thought crossed his mind. He looked down at Naruto before he spoke, " **Mortal, you're going to fix this."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that, "Wait, why do I have to?" he asked. He wasn't against it since his friends were going to be brought back but the way it was phrased, made it seem like had no choice.

" **Because you may be the only one with power too."** Shinigami answered, " **With both halves of the Sage's power flowing through you, you can ensure the continuation of not just his clan but the deaths of many others as well."** Shinigami finished.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked with shock.

" **I won't go into too much details but let's just say that you neither of your clans were meant to die out. Well, not completely anyway."** Shinigami revealed as Naruto's face began to grow a smile as he thought of not only saving his parents, but Jiraiya, Nagato, Haku, Zabuza, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito as well, before Shinigami stopped it, " **But I'm afraid that if I send you back into the past, then you'll be giving up your right as not only 'The Child of Prophecy' but your right to exist as well."** Shinigami said said seriously as Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he put his head down.

If he went back into the past, he wouldn't exist. But...the people he met and became close to over the years would. They would live on but he would not...

Naruto looked back up at the Shinigami with a look that actually brought a twinge of amusement in the Death God's eyes, "Do it. As long as those I call precious are able to live on then I don't care. I'll do anything to make sure that those I care for continue to live on. Even if it means giving up my existence." he declared.

Shinigami shook his head, **"Mortal, that speech was almost enough to make me respect you. Almost. Now, since I'll be sending you back to a specific time, I'm gonna have to de-age you."** Shin said, making Naruto groan at that but he ignored him as he continued, " **Now, begone Naruto Uzumaki and be born Naruto Otsutsuki!"** Shin said making Naruto's eyes widen at the name given to him.

"Wait! Wha-ahhh!" Naruto began but was cut off as he suddenly felt something open up behind him as Shin gave him a shove through.

 **"Don't forget to everything the Sage told you about his clan and power!"** Shin shouted before the rift closed. He started to fade away with a small smile on his face as he said, " **With where and when he's going, Onee-sama is going to have fun with his life."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto**_

Never before has Naruto felt the pain he's feeling at the moment. Not even when he had managed to piss either Sakura or Tsunade-baa-chan off. Not even when he had fought Pein and had thought he killed Hinata. Not even when he felt the betrayal of Sasuke as he slammed a Chidori through his chest or all the other times they fought like recently. Not even when he had found out about Jiriaya's death. Not even when Kurama had been ripped out of him. Hell not even when he found out the reason his life had been an utter and complete clusterfuck of loneliness was because his dad had sealed Kurama into him. None of that pain even amounted to half of what he was feeling at the moment.

His body was twisting, turning, moving inside and out, and a whole bunch of other things that should be impossible for the human body to do, even to Shinobi.

He felt his body beginning to shrink before the rift was opened once more and he was spat out.

When Naruto landed, he landed hard. He almost blacked out due to the pain before he weakly moved his body to stand on his own two feet. He idly noticed that he felt shorter than he just was.

"Dammit, what the hell was that?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he held his head in pain, "Death God or not, next time I see that guy, I'm kicking his ass." Naruto decided before he finally realized he wasn't alone as he looked up and saw three adult men and one girl that looked to be close to his eye level, looking at him in disbelief.

"Um...Hello? Do any of you happen to know where Konohagure is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A Few Minutes Earlier**_

 _Is this it? Is this to be my life now?_ These were the thoughts of a red haired girl that looked to be about 12 or 13. She stood about 5 foot even and had a slender but feminine build, fair skin, and violet eyes. She wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark short skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. She had a blank look on her face as she was walked closer and closer to her new hell by her captors.

Three men stood near the girl as they continued walking back towards their home with the girl. The three men wore the standard outfit for ninja of Kumogakure. They all had grins on their faces that ease of completing their job of collecting the Uzumaki heiress.

Completing the job against Konoha was just a bonus in their books. They went into the mission with the belief that they wouldn't come back alive but here they were within walking distance with their prisoner in tow and not a single Konoha-nin in their way to stop them.

Looks like the luck of Kumogakure was beginning to look up-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

All four members suddenly stopped as they saw some sort of-rift?- open up before a body was shot out of it.

The four looked on in disbelief as young boy that looked no older than the girl in their possession, stood up allowing them to, he looked to stand about 5'2, he had a slight tan with short, spiky white hair with a bang hanging slightly down his forehead and a slim physique with an underlying build of muscles beginning to grow. Though he still had a little bit of baby fat, his face was shown to be starting to slim down as his chin began to look more angular. Strangely, he also had 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. The strangest this was his eyes however...

His eyes had two purple eyes with ripple patterns with 12 tomoe, 6 in each eye, split the first two ripples. They shivered at the power just brimming as they looked at his eyes.

Then they heard him ask about where to find Konohagure and the three Kumo-nin tensed up as Naruto noticed.

He then looked behind them and saw the girl, who looked oddly familiar, with rope around her arms as if she was a prisoner and the sad look in her eyes and all this information led to one thing...

"Kidnapping" Naruto growled out as he clenched his fists.

That seemed to be all the Kumo-nin would allow him to figure out as two of them charged towards him while the last began going through handsigns.

Naruto saw them charge but he also saw they were moving slower than they should which made him realize that he still had the Sage's power along with his own. He dodged as the first punch came and then jumped over as the other Jonin tried to tackle him.

While in the air, he put his hands together as he called out, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** as a clone appeared and pulled him out of the way as a lightning dragon hit him, courtesy of the final nin.

Once he was back on the ground, Naruto went on the attack as he went through handseals at a faster rate than the Jonin-level nin could see before he called out an attack that he learned from the transference of chakra from his brother, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" he calls out as a giant fireball is blown towards the two Kumo-nin. They both are able to dodge but apparently that was Naruto's plan the entire time as soon as they separated, he appeared in front of one of them in a shunshin with a glowing ball in his hands.

Before he could defend himself, Naruto yells out, " **Rasengan!"** he yells as he shoves the attack into the man's chest and has him sent backwards till he hits and burst through a tree.

Naruto didn't stop there as he dashed towards the stunned Jonin and threw a kick that he managed to block at the last second, though he felt his arm being shattered due to the strength behind it as Naruto then threw a knew that the Jonin decided to dodge as he backflipped away but was unprepared as a hand reached out of the dirt and grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** " Naruto called out as he hopped out of the ground and the Naruto above it popped, revealing itself as a clone. He kicked the Jonin in the face to ensure he was knocked out.

He then turned his attention towards the last Jonin, who after seeing his comrades taken down so easily, grabbed the girl with a kunai under her neck as he stared at the monster, since that was the only way he could describe him, staring at him with his freakish eyes.

"Stay away! Or I'll kill her!" he said as he held the kunai to the girl's neck, drawing a whimper from her and and a scowl from Naruto.

Naruto thought about his options, he was sure he could get to the girl in time before the man lived to his threat but he didn't want to risk it. Especially since he couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl. He ran through his options when the answer came to his mind. He wanted to smack himself since he didn't think of this earlier.

Naruto looked into the girl's scared eyes and mouthed 'Don't Move' and after seeing the slight nod of understanding, he looked back to the Jonin as he called out a technique that he had only seen being used a handful of times. The first being when his friend's brother ran away after failing to capture him the first time he met him.

" **Amaterasu"**

The effect was instantaneous as the Jonin began screaming as he fell back, dropping the kunai and the girl as he patted at his face to try to douse the unbelievable burning of the black flames, not knowing he was making it worse as the fire came to his arms before they covered his entire upper body.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to that as he appeared next to the girl's body and went about releasing her from her bonds. Once that was done, he was unprepared for the fierce hug the girl gave him as she repeatedly thanked him over and over again.

Eventually, Naruto said, "That's okay, let's get out of here." Naruto said as he stood up with the girl refusing to let him go as he asked, "Can you walk on your own?"

"I think so." the girl finally said as she released him with a tinge of pink dusting her face when she realized how long she had been holding him. She tried to see if she could walk but instantly found herself about to fall to the ground but when she realized she hadn't hit the ground, she looked down to find herself in the arms of her rescuer.

"I guess that answers my question. Don't worry, I'll carry you till your able to walk on your own." Naruto said before he took off in the direction, he felt Konoha was in.

As he hopped from the trees, he didn't realize that another young boy came out of the trees about 5 minutes after he left with the intention of saving the red haired girl in his arms but only found two dead Kumo-nin and an unconscious one. He blinked in confusion as he found the cut bonds but no idea where the girl in question was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto continued hopping from tree to tree with the girl in his arms before his curiosity finally got the best of him.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but have we met?" he asked.

The girl looked at with confusion before the question registered in her mind and answered, "I don't think so. I would remember someone with your eyes." the girl said.

Naruto chuckled slightly in agreement before saying, "Well, let's change that. My name is Naruto-" Naruto found himself unable to continue as he remembered the Death God's condition on coming back to the past, though he still didn't understand how far back he was sent, "-Otsutsuki. My name is Naruto Otsutsuki." he finally answered as the girl looked at him in confusion as to why he paused.

Shrugging, she said her name which nearly made Naruto drop her in shock as he realized when he was sent back, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane." she said before she covered her mouth in embarrassment but Naruto paid that no attention as the words rang through his head.

 _'Kushina Uzumaki?! I just saved my mother?! I just saved mother from being kidnapped from Kumogakure?! The same incident that led to her following in love with my father?! The incident that led to my birth?!'_

It was then that the words of the Shinigami rang through his head...

 _ **you'll be giving up your right as not only 'The Child of Prophecy' but your right to exist as well**_

That bastard made him take his own existence! Oh wait till the next time he saw that bastard, Death God or not, Naruto was going to shove an Odama Rasengan straight up his ass and if he was lucky, that would be all he'd do..

While Naruto was ranting and thinking about what he was going to do the next time he met the Shinigami, Kushina was too busy lamenting on her current fortune.

She had believed that she was going to experience something no Kunoichi would ever want to experience but it seemed as if Kami had decided to grant her this blessing. This one blessing that she would remember for the rest of her life.

This was something she planned on telling her children one day. Her face suddenly went crimson when she had a vision of two children. One boy and one girl. The girl looking exactly like her while the boy looked like his father, but they both had something in common.

They both had unique purple eyes with ripples in them with 6 tomoe in each eye.

While Kushina was thinking about the future, Naruto was too busy cursing a certain Deity.

 _'Damn you, Shinigami!'_

 **End**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I know the chapter was kind-eh-but that was because I could not for the life of me think of how I wanted to write it. I knew in theory but it was much harder to do in reality. This was about as close as I could get it, so sorry if anyone is disappointed.**

 **Regardless, I did at least get my point across or at least I should have. The main point I wanted to get across is that Naruto was sent into the past with the gifts of both of the Sage's power. In essence, he will be an unbelievable force when he learns to completely utilize his powers.**

 **I know I said that he would be Godlike but for right now, he's just really strong. I at least want to give him a challenge before I put that title on him.**

 **He, and you all as well, will learn exactly how much power he has at his disposal. But, he doesn't have Kyuubi mode. I have something else planned for that since Naruto has Hagoromo's power.**

 **I know some of you think Kushina fell for too quickly, well stop thinking that right now. She hasn't fallen for him. She fell for Hero-worship instead. As I said, Naruto saved her when she gave up hope. Their relationship will continue to build but Naruto will have to get over the she _was_ his mom thing before anything can happen.**

 **Pairing?**

 **I was thinking of a small harem- 3 or 4- that will work. No way in hell Konoha will let the possibility of someone with Naruto's power, which he will display as the story continues, die out. Even the peace loving pacifist Hiruzen wouldn't let that pass them. He's not called the professor for nothing.**

 **I've already thought who I will have in the harem...sorta.**

 **NarutoxKushina(I only truly write these)xMikoto(This one is going to be fun to write as I've already thought of that arc)x?**

 **Okay, I have the final girl or girls, down to either Tsume?- Tsunade?(Dial her years back a little)- or an OC of one of the Konoha 9's mother. Before someone suggests someone, Mei is the same age as Kakashi which means, if I have the math correct, they are currently 1 years old at the moment since they are 11 years younger than Kushina's group. Or you can even vote for just them two, it doesn't matter to me.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P. S. Summons?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Man, this story really blew up, didn't it? I actually expected this, though. I know how many people love the idea of NaruKushi or NaruMiko or hell even NaruTsu(Either one). Maybe it's because people are tired of the whole Naruto and girls from his generation or because they love that Uzumakicest between him and Kushina or because they hate Sasuke or Kiba so much or they love Tsunade's gigantic bosom. Regardless what the reason behind so much recognition, I thank you all. Now, enough of the sentimental moments, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Naruto sat nervously in the Konoha's T&I interrogation room as he waited on to be interrogated. Though he had been waiting for at least close to an hour.

He heard a snort in his head before he heard, **'An hour? Ha, try 20 minutes.'** as his eye twitched.

 _'Quite you, I'm still mad at you!'_

Heard what sounded like grunt of indifference before, ' **For what? Oh, you mean when you nearly dropped your mother to the ground?'**

 _'That was your fault!'_

Naruto yelled back as he thought back to when he found out he wasn't the only one to be transported back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback-Few Hours Ago-**

 _Naruto continued to hop from tree to tree as he thought about how he was going to get a certain Death God back for, what he percieves, to be the ultimate prank when he heard..._

 _ **'Kit'**_

 _Naruto's eyes widened as slipped on the next tree and nearly fell but was lucky to have caught himself, but that was when he realized, "AHHHHH!"_

 _His eyes widened again as he let go of the tree and looked down to see his mother about to hit the ground and called out a technique that he's only seen a few times. One of which being what saved him as he focuses on a rock right below the falling girl..._

 _"_ _ **Amenotejikara**_ _"_

 _He instantly appeared where the rock was and just in time as he caught his mother, who was still screaming._

 _"You're safe!" Naruto yelled over her screaming to get her to stop._

 _She stopped as she opened one eye to check to see if he was being honest and upon seeing he was, yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"_

 _Naruto winced as she screamed in his ear, "N-no, I just thought I heard something." Naruto defended weakly._

 _"AND YOU HAD TO DROP ME AS A RESULT?!" she yelled again, obviously still freaked._

 _"Yeah, I wasn't trying to do that. It was just instinctual." Naruto tried, "I promise, I won't ever do that again." Naruto said as Kushina glared at him._

 _"You'd better not or else I promise to rip you b-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off as the rock Naruto switched with, ended up hitting Kushina in the head at that precise moment. She slumped over as she was knocked out._

 _Naruto didn't know whether to be worried or relived that she didn't finish her threat as he had a good idea what she was going to threaten him with and he did not want to possibly drop her again due to cringing._

 _That said, he turned his thoughts inward, 'Kurama, is that you?!'_

 _ **'Only voice you should have in your head, Kit'**_

 _Now, he didn't know whether to be happy that he wasn't the only one sent back or annoyed that said companion nearly made him drop his mother. So, he settled for default..._

 _'I hate you'_

 _'_ _ **I personally live to feel that hate'**_

 **Flashback Ends-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto**_

' _Because of you, when I got to the village, I was instantly arrested since Kaa-chan couldn't vouch for me.'_ Naruto thought.

' **First, that wasn't my fault that you didn't think I came back with you. I am trapped to your soul after all. Regardless if you're an Uzumaki or Otsutsuki. Second, I don't think you should continue to refer to her as your mother since you technically no longer exist.'** Kurama said, ' **Also, you're the same age. Isn't it kind of weird to continue to see her that way?'** he asked.

' _Of course its weird, this whole situation is weird. Despite the fact I only learned of her a few weeks ago, I had already accepted her as my mom. Now, I have to see her as a girl my age.'_ Naruto began thinking as he ranted a little bit, _'On top of that, I just ruined the event that was the benefactor to my birth! I have to look and find Zetsu and kill him before his plans to bring_ _ **her**_ _back begin to affect the Nations! On top of that, I have to find Nagato before he begins to fall into his own hatred! And to top it all off, I still have Old Man Sage's chakra, both yin and yang mind you, flowing through me!'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his head after he was done.

 _'I can't even deactivate or hide my eyes.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around, seeing all of the chakra in the air.

 **'Feeling better, now?'** the Bjuu asked.

 _'No, but...I am better than I was at least.'_ Naruto admitted.

' **Cut the chakra flow to your eyes.'** Kurama said suddenly.

 _'Why?'_ Naruto thought.

 **'Just do it.'** was the brusque reply as Naruto did as he was asked, ' **Now look into the table'** Kurama instructed.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto did and his eyes widened at what he saw looking back at him as he noticed he was looking into his eyes. His actual eyes!

 _'How-When-Why'_ Naruto stammered as Kurama decided to explain.

' **I may hate the damn Sharingan with every bit of chakra of my being but even I know what a useful tool it would be to the right person. From what I know of the Uchiha's they usually push chakra to their eyes to activate them. While your friend may have been unable to deactivate his eyes, since you have both of the Old Man's chakra it would make sense if that didn't apply to you.'** Kurama explained as Naruto decided to test that theory by pushing chakra to his eyes and once more saw the Rinnegan and Sharingan mixed dojutsu.

' _Wow, at least that solved one my issues._ ' Naruto thought before adding, _'Thanks Kurama!'_

Naruto heard a snort in his head as his long time companion responded, **'I just didn't want to hear you continue to complain.'** Kurama replied.

Naruto still grinned before a thought crossed his mind, _'Hey, if you came back with me, does that mean that the others did as well?'_ Naruto asked.

Kurama didn't respond for a few seconds which worried Naruto but before he could ask again, he heard footsteps and voices outside the door, ' **We'll talk about it later, Kit. Don't forget the Old Man's story about his clan.'** he heard before he felt the connection get cut just as the door opened.

"I'm guessing you're Naruto Otsutsuki?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was anxious.

She had woke up in the hospital with a doctor checking over her with the news that the guy that brought her back was in T&I Headquarters being questioned for suspicion of her kidnapping.

Being who she is, Kushina had immediately hopped out of bed and ran out of the Hospital with the T&I Headquarters being her destination. There was just one problem that she forgot in this whole mess...

She didn't know where it was.

That wasn't her fault. Completely, at least. Most Genin aren't supposed to know where the Headquarters is. That was resolved for Chunin and above ninjas.

So, she was now looking for her cousin, Tsunade, to hopefully help her out. The bad thing was that she was currently out on a mission.

It all just seemed to be going from bad to wor-"Kushina-chan!"

Kushina was broken from her thoughts as she felt someone call her name and then glomp her in a hug. A tight hug since she could barely breathe. Once the person pulled back, she was able to see her hugger.

It was a girl around her age. She was fair-skinned, with long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved purple kimono shirt and matching skirt with a dark blue/black obi around her waist. She also had pearl colored eyes. This was Hitomi Hyuga, one of few people of Konoha that had accepted her.

"I just heard the news. Are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kushina said distractedly before she looks at Hitomi sharply, "I need your help." she said.

Hitomi blinked before responding, "Um, sure but I will have to be back to-Ah!" she tried to explain before she felt Kushina dragging her in a random direction.

"Yea, yea, I know. I need your help to get to the T&! building!" Kushina said after a few minutes of dragging the now dizzy Hyuga girl in a random direction.

Hitomi slowly heard what Kushina said, despite having a case of slight vertigo asked, confusedly, "Why do you want to know that?"

"The guy that brought me back was taken there but he was the one that saved me and now I'm going to save him." Kushina explained as she looked at Hitomi expectantly, "As soon as I know where the T&! building is."

Hitomi, seeing the look in her friend's eyes and knowing how useless it would be to try to change her mind, suddenly clasped her hands together while muttering, "Byakugan!"

As soon as she said, her vison of the world changed as she was given an almost 360 degree angle of the surrounding area.

"What do you see?" Kushina asked slightly impatiently as her friend hadn't said anything for over 5 minutes.

Hitomi didn't answer at first before she said, "Kushi-chan, I don't even know what I'm supposed to see."

"I thought you sai-" Kushina began but was cut off.

"I never said I knew where the T&I building is. You basically dragged me off before I could even reply and then gave 'the look' to use my Byakugan." Hitomi said calmly as she saw her friend's shoulders slump slightly.

"So then what can I do?" she asked.

"How about you go talk to Hokage-sama and explain things to him." Hitomi said as Kushina's eyes widened in realization.

"Of course." Kushina said as she slapped herself in the forehead before hugging Hitomi tightly as she said, "Thanks Hitomi-chan, gotta go!" she said as she then ran off towards the Hokage Monument as Hitomi blinked before shaking her head.

"Impulsive as always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina burst into the Hokage's office as she began, "Hokage-sama, you have the wrong person, Naruto-san..." she trailed off at the sight in front of her as she saw the person she was trying to save and her village leader in what seemed to be a stare off of some sorts.

It seemed to have stopped as her appearance was recognized, "Ah, Kushina-chan, great to see you are up and about." the Hokage said.

The Hokage was man that looked to be in his 30's or early 40's. He was tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, and a small goatee. He wore the official uniform for the Hokage- haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. His hat was currently off at the moment. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.

"H-hai" Kushina said as even she could feel the tension in the room, but she decided to worry about that later, "Hokage-sama, I'm here to say that Naruto-san had nothing to do with me being captured, in fact, he sav-" Kushina began before Hiruzen cut her off.

"It's alright Kushina-chan, Otsutsuki-san and I were just having a discussion about what happens next." Hiruzen said as Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as if wondering what he was up too.

"Oh" Kushina said as she breathed a little easier before asking, "Well, what have you decided?" she asked as a twinkle was shown in Hiruzen's eyes that Naruto recognized in his own whenever he was about to pull off a great prank.

Before he could say anything, Hiruzen spoke up, "Well, Naruto-san wishes to join Konohagakure as a Genin, but it seems as if I don't have a team to place him on." Hiruzen said with a hidden smirk as Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Kushina's widened in shock and excitement before she spoke.

"He can join our team, Dattebane!" she said excitedly, not even caring for her slip of verbal tic as she continued, "Since our team is a team full of all girls and teams usually have at least one male, he can join ours and since I already know him, I can help him adjust to Konoha!" Kushina said proudly as it all seemed to have hit her at once while Hiruzen kept his widening smirk hidden while responding while looking at Naruto.

"What a great idea, Kushina-chan." he said as Naruto's eyes screamed vengeance, "Naruto-san here will join Team 11 under Sensei, Torifu Akimichi. Now, both of you are dismissed. I will have the paperwork and headband ready in the morning." Hiruzen said as the excited Kushina and somewhat irritated Uzumaki turned Otsutsuki walked out of the room with one happy as can be while the other plots revenge on _another_ person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' **You are an idiot!'**

Naruto stumbled after the loud shout in his head as he grabbed it, _'What?'_

 **'You heard me! Are you trying to get yourself thrown in prison or killed?!'** Kurama continued.

' _No, but-'_ Naruto was cut off by his companion.

' **No buts, Naruto! You asked the Hokage, HOKAGE, to be a Jounin?! Have you gone completely brain dead?!'**

 _'Being a Jounin is the only way I can stop Madara and Zetsu. I'm not gonna be able to get clearance to go out of the village on my own if I'm a Genin...On top of that I spent my entire Shinobi career in the past life as a Genin, so excuse me for wanting to change that.'_ Naruto defended himself as he heard his furry friend sigh.

 **'Kit I understand that, I do, but have you forgotten that the current you has never been in Konoha? That Hokage has never met or seen you before in his entire life, you haven't proven to be of that level despite that you saved Kushina. As far as he or anyone else knows, that was just pure luck.'** Kurama reasoned as Naruto frowned as he understood that as well, though he really hated that he was a Genin again. Somehow, he blamed the Death God for this.

He shook his head as he felt a hand shaking him slightly as he looked at the concerned Kush-his mother, he reminded himself.

"Huh, you say something?" Naruto asked.

Kushina studied him for a few seconds before speaking, "I was just saying that I'm happy that you're on my team." she finally said as Naruto nodded his head, ever so slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree." Naruto said as Kushina frowned slightly at his tone but before she could say anything, she heard her name being called.

Both her and Naruto turned to the side as a boy around their age ran up to them. He looked to be about an inch shorter than Naruto, he had spiky, sun-kissed hair and cerulean blue colored eyes. He wore the Konoha headband on his forehead and a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants, and sandals.

"Minato?" Kushina said, slightly surprised as Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he cooled his features, though it was hard, "What are you doing here?"

Minato, at first, didn't respond as he looked at Kushina as if checking over her before his eyes drifted over to Naruto and studied him as well, but this was more calculating before he spoke, "I was just checking on you. I had heard you were kidnapped and rescued and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Minato said.

"Oh...well thanks. I'm okay, thanks to this guy." Kushina said before gesturing towards Naruto, "Minato meet Naruto Otsutsuki. Naruto meet Minato Namikaze." Kushina introduced as Minato stuck his hand out in a welcoming gesture, apparently done with his assessment.

"Nice to meet you." Minato said politely as Naruto grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Likewise." Naruto said as he didn't know what to say, here he was shaking hands with his father with his mother nearby. Strangely, Naruto didn't feel as choked up as he usually would have felt.

"Minato here is the class prodigy." Kushina said as Minato rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he responded.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a prodigy..." Minato said as Kushina scoffed.

"Right...So finishing at the top of our class, that held clan heirs mind you, is just a normal occurance?" Kushina asked as Minato scratched his head again, "Take pride in your skills, Minato."

"Thank you, Kushina-san." Minato said.

Seeing an opportunity give his parents alone time, Naruto said, "Well, since I'm going to apparently be joining Konoha, I have to go find an apartment." Naruto said as he began backing away, "See you gu-" Naruto began to say but was cut off by Kushina.

"You don't have a place to stay?" she asked as she suddenly gained a smile as an idea hit her. Naruto just knew he wasn't going to like it.

"How about you move in with me at the Senju Compound?" she said, excitedly as Naruto withheld a groan as he heard snickering in his head, "There are over 50 rooms and only my cousin and I live there, that way you can also have your space." Kushina said in her excitement.

Naruto was about to turn her down when he heard his friend speak up, ' **Kit, I swear on the Sage if you turn her down, because you're still stuck on the 'It's weird seeing my mom as a girl my age' shit, I will sing musicals throughout your head till the day we both die. I will not allow you to screw this chance up because of your hang-ups'** Kurama said seriously as Naruto grimaced at the thought before asking...

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 **'Kit, she lives in the Senju Compounds.** _ **Senju Compounds**_ **.'** Kurama emphasized, ' **Did you know that Senju means 'A Thousand skills?' They probably have an entire library of jutsu and knowledge for you to learn.'** Kurama said as Naruto frowned inwardly.

 _'What's wrong with my current skills?'_

' **Nothing, but Kit, even you have to admit that your skills aren't all that versatile. You could continue to be the most unpredictable ninja ever but now could be your chance to be even more dangerous.'** Kurama pointed out as Naruto thought about it, ' **Think of it like this...When you were this age last time, you begged both of your perverted Sensei's to teach you, but now with you being able to go to the Senju Compound, that is still standing in this timeline, you can now learn and master every single jutsu that's ever been written down by your predecessors.'** Kurama said as Naruto seemed to come to a decision and began answering the impatiently waiting Kushina.

"I accept your offer, Kushina-san." Naruto said.

Kushina cheered before engulfing Naruto in a strong hug as Minato looked on.

Though he appeared to be perfectly fine on the outside, on the inside, he was a bit conflicted at the affection that Kushina openly showed the new guy. From his assessment of him earlier, Minato could tell that the guy was powerful, it was practically rolling off of him.

And don't get him started on his chakra...

"Well Minato, we'll talk to you later, I've got to go get Naruto-kun here, situated. Bye!" Kushina spoke rapidly, not even noticing the name change before she ran off, dragging Naruto with her as she did so.

"Bye..." Minato said with a sweatdrop at Kushina's actions. He shook his head as he began walking away but his thoughts stayed on this new element as a thought popped in his mind.

Konoha was in for a big change. Whether it was going to be good or not is a question that he'll just have to wait and see. Though one thing was clear...

It all had to do with Naruto Otsutsuki.

 **End**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Glad, I got this chapter out when I did as my work is picking up lately, making it even harder to write, so I probably won't update anything else till the Thanksgiving week coming up since I should be off for a few days, at the most and two, at the least but enough of that.**

 **I forgot to mention that Naruto has his other bloodlines that he gained at the end of the series as well. That means he has Lava, Boil, and Magnet Release. And, thanks to a few reviewers, I have decided to give Naruto more jutsu to learn and master as he learns how to handle his new power.**

 **I did say he would become Godlike.**

 **Also, I know that I kind of skipped over Naruto's interrogation and I did that for a reason. That will play a part in an arc in the future. I don't want to give out any details for it because it will play a** _ **major**_ **role in the future as it will be when Naruto...Almost gave out vital information there, sorry.**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P. S. Can someone tell me what sense it made for Kishimoto to give everyone in the Uchiha clan their eyes but only Hashirama and Ashura had Mokuton? What made sense about that? He didn't even try to hide which clan he preferred.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm beginning to like this story and where I can and am planning on taking it. I have completely pre-noted every event I want to happen and when I want it to happen. I said, I noted it, not wrote it. Side note, if you ever hear someone say raising their first child is easy, do me a favor...Punch them in the face for me, because that shit is a lie. If you do punch them and they ask you why, just look them in the eyes and tell them they know why. Anyway, enough of my crazy frustrated ranting, Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **Dragoncyber22-I just might, but if I do, it won't be from Naruto's perspective. It'll be from one of his children. But it won't be like the Boruto series.**

 **Anikong-That will be explained later on, I promise.**

 **patrick. dejong94-Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **SPark681-I can rightly promise you that. I don't really bash anyone in my stories. If they are painted in a bad picture that's their actual character's traits. I've read more than my share of bashing fics and have completely burned myself out on them.**

 **RedEyeUchiha123-Yes, he will find someone. I won't bash his character since we've all been in that situation before. That being said, he will have to deal with it in his own way. But, I promise not to bash him or make him turn into an ass because of it. I see Minato as being too mature for that. Even at his age.**

 **KakeruPB-He had it in the anime. Yeah, I didn't understand that either. Kishi also gave Indra Chidori and Sasuke's Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou. I have no idea what the hell he was thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this plot...I think.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Well, what do you think?" Kushina asked Naruto as she finally stopped dragging him as they stopped in front of a large compound. She could at least tell by his expression he was awed.

"Wow" Naruto said as he looked at the place.

The area was huge. Not huge as in the sense of giant or anything but more...spacious than anything he's ever seen before. The place was bigger than both Uchiha and Hyuga compounds but much simpler in structure.

The compound was actually at least over 50 small houses, most made the same way, and from what Kush-his mother! said, only one of them was being used

As Naruto thought about it, it just seemed to fit the few Senju's he knew.

Speaking of...

"So, you said that you and your cousin live here. Is she here now?" Naruto asked, trying and succeeding in hiding the nervous tremor in his voice as he spoke.

He's already somewhat accepted that he's going to see a few of his precious people in this era. It was inevitable. Though, the keywords were _somewhat accepted_. Meaning, though he knows its coming, he'd rather prolong it as long as possible, which is why he nearly let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mother shake her head negatively.

"No, she's currently on a mission at the moment." Kushina said before tilting her head and then gasping, "I just remembered, we aren't the only ones living here." she said as Naruto looked at her.

"Who else is it?" he asked but before she could answer, they heard someone call out her name, making them turn around. This time it was Naruto's turn to gasp, though he did so slightly.

Why?

Because two people walked up to them Naruto recognized them. A man and a woman. Though, Naruto truly only recognized one of them and that was only from the pictures Tsunade or Shizune had in the Hokage's office. Well, that and he met him once during the War when he was reincarnated.

The man had long, pale-blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket. Naruto recognized him as Dan Kato.

The woman, while he didn't know her, held an uncanny resemblance to Shizune. Though, obviously older. She looked so much like Shizune, Naruto nearly called her as such. The only difference being this woman had white hair instead of black.

"Hello there, Kushina-sama." the woman said with a smile as her and Dan walked up to them.

Kushina pouted as she replied, "Mou Midoku-chan, I already told you-" Kushina began before the woman cut her off with a melodic giggle.

"Yes I know, you hate honorifics. I'm just kidding, Kushi-chan." Midoku said as Kushina remained pouting.

"Hello there, my name is Dan Kato." Dan spoke up with a friendly smile as he held his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto took the hand and shook it while introducing himself, "Naruto Otsutsuki, its nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile back.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company, Kushi-chan." Midoku said before turning to Naruto with a smile as she said, "Hi, I'm Dan's sister, I'm Midoku Kato. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san." she said with a beautiful smile.

Naruto felt his face grow a little hot at the smile while Kushina found herself frowning a bit.

Suddenly, they heard a cry. A baby's cry. "Wahhh!"

"Uh oh, seems like Shizune-chan's awake." Midoku said with a smile as she moved a bit of the cloth that was around her chest and revealed a toddler.

The toddler had black hair and looked to be about either a few months-to-a year old.

"Hey there, Zune-chan." Kushina cooed to the crying baby as she instantly appeared by Midoku's side as soon as the baby appeared. Naruto blinked as he didn't even see her move. "Aww, she's so cute." Kushina cooed again as she and Midoku calmed the baby down as Dan stepped beside Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto-san." Dan commented with a smile as he got Naruto's attention, "I've learned that if you put a baby around most women, they suddenly go completely crazy for them." he said before a thought came to his mind, "Oh, we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Dan asked as Naruto was about to reply but suddenly Kushina appeared back by Naruto's side, making him jump a bit, as she answered.

"No, I was just showing Naruto around the compound since he's moving in with us." Kushina said as she ignored Naruto's look.

"Oh" Dan said in surprise as he looked at his sister as she shrugged, "Well, sorry we interrupted. I just got back from a mission and came back home to maybe get some sleep till I before going back to see if there is another mission to get." Dan said before asking, "Is Tsunade-hime here or is she out on a mission as well?"

"She went just yesterday but she should be back either tomorrow or the day after." Kushina said as Dan nodded, "Well, we'll see you guys later, I haven't given Naruto-san the complete tour yet. See ya." Kushina said before dragging Naruto away before he was able to say anything.

"Hmm, she seems to be in a happy mood." Dan commented as his sister giggled as he turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm glad that between the both of us, you're the dense one." she said as he looked even more confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto & Kushina**_

"And this is the Library." Kushina said as she slid open a door and revealed a large room with several rows and rows of shelves filled up with books of various shapes and sizes.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he gaze upon all of them, "Wow" Naruto said as he walked into the room and looked at them. "There are so many books." Naruto said in awe before looking at Kush-his mother. "What's the point of having a public library if you guys have all of the books?"

Kushina giggled before answering, "Not all of them are books that need to be read by civilians. Some of these books are actually diaries."

"Diaries?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not really diaries, more journals. They're mostly written by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages from when they fought during the Warring Era." Kushina informed as she remembered what Mito had told her.

"Then some of them are about the Shodai's medical teachings, though only my cousin reads those." Kushina said as Naruto looked at her.

"Which ones do you read?" he asked as Kushina gained a sheepish expression.

"I actually don't read many of the books in here." Kushina said as she rubbed the back of her in a manner that Naruto recognized as his own.

"Oh, well then what books do you read?" Naruto asked but then gained a confused expression as Kushina blushed.

She damn sure wasn't going to answer that. She couldn't tell him that she reads romance novels where there might or might not have an 'intimate' scene or two in them. Though she refused to read the smut books that her cousin's teammate tries to sell her. There weren't any real romance to those books, just smut. Not that she read them or anything.

"A-Anyway, I want to show you something else." Kushina said as she walked passed Naruto as he looked at her in confusion before following her. Naruto grew curious as he followed after her as they went deeper in the library until finally, Kushina stopped in front of a wall that had a painting of a seal on it.

She turned to Naruto as he studied it, "Could you turn around, please? I'm really not supposed to show this to anybody outside of my clan but I have a good feeling about you. I feel like I can trust you." Kushina said as Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as she requested while she bit her thumb before running through a few handsigns and then slid the blood over the painted seal while it glowed.

Naruto jumped when he heard a loud noise behind him and then turned around when Kushina said, "Okay, you turn around now and follow me." she said before walking through the secret passageway while Naruto followed and when he got to the other side, his eyes widened even further as he saw more rows and rows but this time, instead of books, they were scrolls.

They were all separated in to three large sections with kanji's above the marked sections. The first section was apparently Taijutsu, the second Ninjutsu, and the third was Genjutsu.

"Wow" Naruto awed again as he looked at all of them.

"Yeah, this is the Senju Vault of Shinobi Techniques. Every single technique ever learned by any Senju or Uzumaki member is placed here. In the back, there are even Kenjutsu scrolls, Fuinjutsu scrolls, and even a few Dojutsu scrolls that a few people have been able to gather about clans with Dojutsu's such as the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan." Kushina explained as she watched Naruto walk forward till he stopped in front of the Ninjutsu section and picked up a scroll.

"Wow, there are so many of them." Naruto said before adding, "Guess that's why they're called 'The Clan with a Thousand skills', eh?"

"I wouldn't know. My skills aren't all that, uh, versatile." Kushina said as Naruto looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm not exactly talented in the shinobi arts." Kushina admitted with an embarrassed blush as she continued, "I mean, I tried to learn some of the things in here but I just don't have the patience." she admitted as she looked down shamefully but her head snapped up when she felt something poke her forehead and looked up into Naruto's smiling face as he held two finger to her head.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that, ne?" Naruto said with a smile as he closed his eyes, missing the blush that spread over Kushina's face as she looked at his smile. She looked off to the side, trying to stop it but that was when she heard his words.

"Wait, what?" she asked as Naruto turned around and began heading back to the Ninjutsu section.

"I said, we'll have to fix that." Naruto said as he looked over the selections.

"What do you mean, 'fix'?" Kushina asked.

Naruto turned to look at her, "Simple, since you've decided that I'm gonna be living here. The least I can do is help sharpen your Shinobi skills. That is of course if you want me to?" he said.

"Yes!" Kushina agreed quickly before forcing herself to calm down and say in what she hopes is a casual voice, "I mean, sure, if you want, dattebane." she said before blushing in embarrassment at her slip of verbal tic.

Naruto didn't answer her at first as he picked up a Ninjutsu scroll and looked at it, "Good, now then, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto followed behind the exhausted Uzumaki as they made their way to her team's training ground so that he can meet his new team and sensei.

Kushina gave out a yawn, prompting Naruto to comment, "Y'know, when I said that we were going to train till you run out chakra, I wasn't meaning for you to take that literally." he said.

"Well, you're the one putting so much emphasis on chakra control." Kushina defended.

"That's because it is important but its also good to know your limits." Naruto said as Kushina pouted.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before they finally arrived at, what Naruto's assuming, her team's training ground.

"Looks like we're the first here." Kushina said but Naruto's eyes glanced at the trees nearby but didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll catch up on that sleep till they get here." Kushina said as she sat down and leaned back against a stump before adding, "Wake me up when everyone gets here?" she asked and once Naruto nodded, she closed her eyes.

Naruto decided to do his own type of 'resting' as he sat down beside her and took out a scroll and looked at its contents.

It was a list. A list of jutsus. A list of jutsus that he had made last night while Kushina- his mother!- was working on her chakra control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback: Last Night**

 _"Try again." Naruto said as he watched Kushina try to run up the tree outside before either falling off from not enough chakra or exploding off because too much. This seemed very familiar to him for some reason._

 _Ignoring the snort he heard in his head, he noticed that Kush-his mother- was panting tiredly as she kneeled on the ground._

 _"I'm gonna get you something to drink." Naruto said before walking back in the Compound and headed towards the kitchen._

 _"_ _ **Kit...What are you doing?**_ _" Kurama asked suddenly._

 _'I'm getting my mother something to drink.' Naruto thought before he heard a sigh, 'What?'_

 _"_ _ **Kit, you are now in the Compound alone with the knowledge of where they keep the jutsu and no one around get in the way.**_ _"_

 _Naruto stopped as he thought about that. He knew Kurama was right, but he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. It made him feel as if he was using his mother for his own personal gain._

 _ **"You're not using her Kit. If anything, you're protecting her.**_ _"_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow mentally, 'How is that?'_

 _"_ _ **If she's anything like you, then as soon as she gets her chakra control at a manageable level, then she'll also want to know more jutsu or if my memory serves me right. Any jutsu at all.**_ _"_

 _'What do you mean?' Naruto asked as his friend sighed._

 _"_ _ **What I mean is that, like you, your mother had an insane amount of chakra at a young age. Like you, she struggled with her chakra control which means she struggled learning Ninjutsu. Unlike you, she gave up on Ninjutsu when she wasn't improving and instead began focusing on her Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu and occasionally Taijutsu.**_ _"_

 _'So that's what she meant when she said she didn't do well with Ninjutsu?' Naruto asked._

 _"_ _ **Yeah**_ _"_

 _Naruto stopped walking before he put his hands together, "_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _." he called out as three clones popped out of the cloud of smoke. He looked at them sternly as they held serious faces._

 _"You guys know what to do?" he asked as they nodded and began heading towards the Library while he began heading towards the kitchen._

 _"_ _ **What are you doing?**_ _" Kurama asked even though he already knew._

 _"I'm making sure my mom improves this time around. I'm making sure that she's much stronger than she was last time." Naruto said._

 **Flashback End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished unrolling another scroll and saw that it was an entire list of Fire jutsus that the clan had recorded. He idly noticed that some of these were jutsus he'd seen Madara use against him and the Shinobi Alliance.

He decided to try those in private to avoid any suspicion from a few of the higher-ups that might have seen or know of Madara's fire jutsu prowess.

Before he could decide which Jutsu to practice, his eyes snapped to a nearby bush just as it began to rustle and someone stepped out.

It was a girl that looked to be around Kushina's age. She was fair-skinned, with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Once she stepped completely out of them, she took notice of Naruto and a curious expression came to face, especially when she took notice of Kushina laying near him sleeping.

"Um, Hello?" Naruto said as he rolled the scroll back up and stood.

"Hello" the girl said before looking to Kushina.

"Oh, she's just getting a bit more sleep in." Naruto informed needlessly as the girl nodded her head before looking back at him as he continued, "I'm Naruto Otsutsuki, your new teammate." he finished as he stuck his hand out.

The girl looked at his hand before responding, "I'm Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha, welcome to the team." she said before walking away to a nearby area and sitting down before closing her eyes.

Naruto looked down at his hand before looking at his new teammate before thinking, ' _That's definitely Sasuke's and Itachi's mother, alright.'_

He heard a chuckle in his head but Kurama didn't respond.

Before Naruto could sit back down, he heard the tree's rustle once more and then another girl around their age step out. This girl having an animalistic appearance, reminding him of his friend Kiba. The girl had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the Inuzuka clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes. She wore light-brown clothes with white fur around the collar and a grey sash around her waist.

The girl was followed by a dog with a wolfish appearance. Most of its fur was black with a white underside.

The girl looked at Mikoto before saying, "Ha, so I'm not the last to show up, huh? I told Kushina that I would beat her here." the girl bragged before Naruto spoke up.

"Actually, Kushina's right here." Naruto said as he moved out of the way and revealed the sleeping girl as he nudged her awake.

"Ugh, you mean that I'm last?" the girl groaned out as Kushina spoke up, having heard the end of the girl's groan.

"Yep, you know what that means, Tsume." she said with an evil look in her eyes as the revealed Tsume, shook her head emphatically.

"No! I won't do it! I got grounded for 2 months last time!" she argued as Naruto looked confused.

"Doesn't matter, you made the bet, now deal with it!" Kushina yelled.

"No! I refuse!" Tsume yelled back as Naruto spoke up before Kushina could reply.

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked as Mikoto, surprisingly, at least to Naruto, spoke up.

"Tsume has to pay for her ramen." she said without opening her eyes as said girl groaned at hearing it said out loud as Kushina whooped in happiness. Naruto just sweatdropped.

Kushina blinked before looking over at Mikoto, "Mikoto-chan? When did you get here?" she asked.

"Not too long ago. I saw you were sleep and just sat down." Mikoto replied.

Just then, Tsume took notice of Naruto, "Hey, who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly.

Naruto was about to respond but another voice spoke up instead, "He's your new teammate if what Hokage-sama was anything to go by." the voice said as someone shunshined into the area. When they completely landed, their features were revealed.

It was a man that looked to be around the same age as the Sandaime Hokage. One look at him, told them that he was a part of the Akimichi clan. The man had short spiky brown hair and dark markings around his eyes. Like all other member of the Akimichi clan, he has a very robust build and markings on his cheeks. He wore a modified Konoha uniform that combined his clan's kanji for 'Food'.

"You must be, Torifu." Naruto said before he felt Kushina nudge him, "I mean, Torifu-sensei" he amended.

The now named Torifu nodded his head with an amused expression at his student's interaction before he cooled and said, "Since the girls and I are already accustomed to one another, why don't you give a little introduction." he said.

Naruto nodded his head his head slightly before speaking up for all of them hear him, "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki. I like training, helping people, and making friends. I don't like traitors, arrogant assholes, and people who mock others dreams. My goal for the future...is to help Kushina-san make her dream of becoming Hokage, a reality." Naruto said as he missed Kushina's surprised look at his proclamation.

That was something she had told him the night previous during one of the rare breaks she had and they were talking. She'll never forget his words...

Before her mind could begin to think about it, their sensei spoke up, "Well, that's a very noble goal to have, Naruto-san, but do remember that you are on probation for at least one year due to joining out of nowhere." Torifu informed as a vein popped instantly popped in Naruto's eyebrow and he opened his mouth to retort when he heard a growl of warning in his head.

" **Kit...** " Kurama warned, stopping his friend from arguing against rules he'd known about in his previous life.

Still, Naruto bit his lip to restrain himself from saying anything and just nodded his head in acceptance, even if reluctant.

Torifu nodded his head in acceptance before revealing another thing that Naruto knew but wished it didn't apply now.

"If we finish our training in time, we should have enough time for today to do at least 2 D-rank missions. Let's go."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I know, I know, not much action in this chapter but that's because this is, as most of might have figured, is a build up chapter as the next chapter will see Naruto sparring with his teammates, sensei, and a surprise. Most of the next chapter will be action-filled, so that I can show exactly what Naruto can and can't do.**

 **I will finally reveal the final girl(s) for the harem as I'm sure many of you, like me, are tired of thinking of it:**

 **NarutoxKushinaxMikotoxTsunadexTsumexHana Hyuga(Hinata's Mom)**

 **Yes, I'm sure many of you asked for another of the Konoha 9's mom, but she was the most frequent and in demand and I'm not adding another girl after her because, hell, 5 is stretching it. I can possibly make it work with 5. Possibly, I'm not too confident in my skills on harems since it makes the individual relationship build-up hard as hell but I'm gonna try my hardest.**

 **Lastly, I'm sure a few of you might have noticed that I've taken down a few of my stories and probably wondering if I'll put them back up. I will but some of them will combined into one story to make the writing easier.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. I have already selected his summons but they won't be revealed till later on.**

 **P.P.S If the chapter seems like it's lacking, it's because I'm finding it very hard to sit and my computer to write anything lately. And when I do sit down, it's hard to keep concentration to continue writing. I'm trying my best but it may take a while to get back to the way I was before. Just stay patient is all I can ask you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm baaaaaaccccck...again! I know the question on a lot of your minds, and yes, my daughter is fine. She will have to wait until she's older when heart surgery is an option, but for now, she's fine and that's what my wife and I choose to focus on. We cannot thank any of you enough for the love and support you guys sent our way. My wife actually wanted to send gifts, she was so touched. Anyway, back on topic, I decided, while trying to write that I made a huge error that has bit me on the ass, and that's the common error that amateurs writers, and despite many of your assurances I AM an amateur, make in that I let my creative mind control me a lot of times and ended up writing too many stories that it will take years to finish. But, I did make the pledge to finish them and no I won't pass them off to anyone as they are my responsibility to bare and I've already decided which story to finish first and then go from there.

My first choice may not be a widespread popular choice and many may stop reading till I get to their story choice, which admittedly may take a while, and if you do, I thank you for the support and do not hold it against you whatsoever. I made so many commitments that I've gone back on because of my overeagerness for reviews and fanfiction popularity, but no more! It's time to be the writer I originally set out to be.

That said, my decision on the story will not be revealed until next month, as I have work to make up for. But, know this, when I return, it will be for the last time as if I disappear again, I will give my stories away to people I believe will do them the justice I can't.

I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...

Ja-Ne


End file.
